


Miscellaneous LandofFerelden drabbles

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: landofferelden, Drabble Collection, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/landofferelden">landofferelden</a> livejournal community challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some years ago in Antiva City... (Zevran-centric gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the challenge "Write a piece of short fiction about Andraste".

The man squinted at the bone dubiously.

"And you say that this is truly the finger of Andraste?"

"Rescued from Hessarian's pyre by Havard himself." replied Zevran, putting as much sincerity into his voice as possible.

"Because I bought an "ancient holy symbol" from another of you knife eared brats last week, and within a day the paint had chipped off."

"I swear by the Maker himself that if you buy this bone not only will it never flake or tarnish, but you will immediately feel a sense of peace and connection to the Maker that must be experienced to be believed. I've sold several of these bones before, and every customer has left satisfied. Why I'm told the King himself wears one around his neck for luck, and credits it for the glory of his reign."

"Wait a second, you've sold several of these? Just how many fingers is Andraste supposed to have had?"

Zevran tried not to let his panic show and thought quickly "Why...ten, of course, ser," he said at last, "And this is the very last. You should buy it now before I run out! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"


	2. Sigrun's joining (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the challenge "write a 100-300 word fic that revolves around the ceremony of The Joining."

If she squinted, she could almost pretend she was back in Orzamarr. The roof was high, but it was there, and for the first time since leaving Kal'Hirol she actually felt warm. But those sturdy looking pillars were made of wood, not stone, and the golden light filtering through the windows was not from fire or lava but the sun itself. She hadn't thought she would ever miss Dust Town or the Deep Roads, yet standing here surrounded by so many humans she felt very small and far from home.

Sigrun took the goblet and was unafraid. After all, she was already dead.


End file.
